The Statistical and Administrative Core's overall objective is to coordinate, integrate and expedite the scientific and administrative matters of the Program. Towards this end, the Core will pursue the following specific responsibilities. 1) To provide administrative support and fiscal management for the Program. Responsibilities will include: to coordinate, record, and monitor expenditures; to ensure that appropriate university forms are on file and updated as required; to assist with preparation of progress reports; to act as liaison for efficient communication between the investigators and the administration; and to coordinate administrative and budgetary matters pertaining to the ENHRI subcontract. 2) To provide a coherent infrastructure that enhances scientific activities of the Program. Responsibilities will include: to catalyze and facilitate scientific interactions among the investigators; to encourage and coordinate the flow of information generated by the projects and cores for efficient communication to relevant personnel; to organize the meetings of the investigators and the External Advisory Committee, and to provide biostatistical support for the projects. These duties will be coordinated by Dr. Linda Van Eldik, with the assistance of an administrative manager and accounting supervisor. In addition, statistical expertise for the design and interpretation of experiments will be provided by Dr. Alfred Rademaker, with the assistance of a statistical analyst. Efficient functioning of a Program Project requires leadership, administrative organization, managerial skills, and fiscal expertise. The Administrative Core will facilitate internal cohesion and communication among the members of the Program, create an infrastructure that encourages scientific productivity, and maintain a system for sound fiscal management.